At the Gym
by dickard23
Summary: Modern AU/no bending. Suki and Ty Lee are best friends and gym buddies. While they're working out one day, a handsome girl catches Suki's attention. Of course, Suki catches Zuko's attention, causing a sibling love triangle. Azuki/one sided Zuki one shot.


Modern Au No Bending

Pasadena California

Monday

"One more mile," Ty Lee called out to her bff Suki.

Suki was trying not to pant like a dog. She was tired. They had already run five miles today, and the pace was not slow. Ty Lee was in a hyper mood today and Suki's feet were paying for it.

The two girls had taken up running together as a way of keeping in shape. It started during college to keep off the freshman 15, and they kept at it to atone for takeout and alcohol expenditures post-college.

Suki took a swig from her water, trying to tell her lungs it will all be okay. When she put it down, she noticed a girl at the free weights.

Even from across the gym, Suki could see that she was quite fit. The girl had strong legs that were shown off beautifully in her little spandex shorts. She had toned arms that were holding the barbell over her shoulders in place and after the girl did her next squat, Suki could only wonder how muscular her behind was.

"Whatcha looking at?" Ty Lee asked before she saw the raven-haired girl. "She must be new." Ty Lee was here all the time between running and yoga, and she had never seen her before.

* * *

Suddenly, their view was blocked. A taller man was in the way, his back turned to them.

The two argued over something.

"Your form is off," he told her. He thought she held the bar too close to her neck.

"What would you know curl boy?" She liked her bar placement just fine.

"Don't say I didn't warn you when you mess up your neck. The machines are safer."

"Yeah, if you're too dumb to learn how to move on your own." Azula learned to lift in a basement, no frills, and no fancy machines, just iron. Her boyfriend at the time, Jet, had taken up lifting with his friends, and Azula got sick of watching him, so she started lifting too.

It turned out to be the end of their relationship. A few months after she started lifting, he told her that her muscles were too manly, and she should workout less. She dumped him instead. She liked her physique, and if he wasn't able to appreciate her, then he could walk.

Zuko went over to the leg press. Azula always thinks she knows everything.

When he got to the machine, he saw a pretty brunette with short hair. She was running in a green tank top and loose fitting shorts next to another brunette who was also pretty, but right away, Zuko could tell she was likely too much of a girly girl for him. The girl in the green top, however, looked perfect.

She didn't look his way while he was on that machine, but when he went to do the leg curls, he looked in her direction and she smiled at him. He smiled back. His ex-girlfriend, Mai, broke up with him when he and Azula moved to Pasadena. She told him the distance would be too much. Zuko thought they could have made it work, but now he was glad to be free.

Behind Zuko, his sister was kettlebell swings. She did them Russian style, never going higher than eye level, so she could use as much weight as possible. This exercise was for her posterior chain and lower legs.

Azula's biggest focus when training was balance. She would train for the front and back of her body, the top and the bottom, where as many people remember the mirror muscles and forget everything else.

* * *

Suki couldn't help but watch her swing. She had a side profile view, which showed that the girl really did have a nice firm butt. She smiled. It was this smile that the girl's brother had unwittingly returned.

Ty Lee laughed. "You got it bad girl."

"What?" Suki questioned.

"You finished your last mile a mile ago, but you didn't notice since you had eye candy to look at."

Suki turned even redder. "You could have told me I was done."

"Why? You were running just fine. Maybe you should put a picture of her on your ipod!"

Suki flipped her off. "Let's stretch."

The two girls went to the mats.

Azula finished with hanging leg raises.

"What are you doing?" Zuko questioned.

"Working out my core muscles."

"What?"

"My abs, hip flexors, anterior chain if you will."

Zuko started doing pull ups on the opposite bar. He saw Suki stretching, and she looked good.

"I hope she's single," Zuko mumbled to himself.

"You hope who's single?" his sister questioned.

"SHH!" Don't make me look like a creeper. "Girl in green shirt."

Azula laughed at him.

"She's cute!" Zuko defended.

"She is," Azula agreed, "but she likes pussy."

"What?"

"She's gay!"

"How do you know?"

_Because my gaydar has never been wrong. _"Trust me. I can tell when a girl is into other girls, and she's not on your team."

"Just because your bisexual doesn't mean …"

"I'm pansexual."

"What?"

"I don't distinguish based on sex or gender identity."

"How is that not the same as bisexual?"

"Bisexual means that you are attracted to both males and females. It does not, necessarily, mean that you would date a trans woman or someone who someone who is intersex."

"Interwhat?"

"Born with both male and female genitalia."

"That can happen?"

Azula rolled her eyes. "The point is, I pay attention to whether or not I like the person, not what exists downstairs or even if they identify with what exists downstairs."

"Basically, you'll fuck anything that moves."

That's about as close to it as Zuzu will ever understand. "Fine, it's that."

Weird.

Once Azula was done with her last exercise, she went to stretch. Suki was just leaving. Too bad, she's got a nice ass.

Wednesday

Ty Lee and Suki went to the gym after work. Not only were they best friends and roommates, but also they worked for the same company, Avatar Defense Co. It was a private security firm that provided bodyguards and security details for high profile people. They often worked in conjunction with the local police or federal protective details.

"Maybe you'll see your girlfriend today," Ty Lee teased.

"Shut up."

"I think you should ask her out."

Suki frowned. "If you don't stay out of it, I'll tell Sokka what you told me about his post-sex ritual."

Sokka was both her ex-boyfriend, and Ty Lee's current boyfriend.

Ty Lee gasped. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me!"

"Fine, but I still think you shouldn't wimp out!"

They got there and warmed up with a jump rope before going to their treadmills.

They were in their first mile when that girl appeared again. She was with the same tall man, he must be her brother or something, and a short man was with them too.

"I really should work out more," Iroh admitted. The dim sum and the wine were starting to catch up to him.

"Are you trying to impress June?" Azula teased.

"Maybe!"

"Work out with me. I'll get you into shape."

"She might break you," Zuko warned.

"I'm a tough man," the former General insisted, "at least, I used to be."

Azula was doing upper body today, which Iroh was more familiar with anyway. After their warm up of pushups and inverted rows, they went on to the bench press.

Zuko joined them for that. It was the only free weight that he did.

"You were squatting twice as much yesterday," Zuko told her of the weight she was using.

"You try losing 70 pounds and then tell me how much you can bench." She was 5'2 and 110lbs. What did he expect?

She did her five reps and went to start changing the weight for Iroh.

Zuko got the other side.

"RAAWWWR!" Iroh let out a grunt as he forced the weight into the air. He started to feel the burn. "I haven't done that in years."

Azula did three sets, Iroh did four sets, and Zuko did five sets before they were done.

"What now?" Iroh questioned.

"Pull ups."

Azula could only do 3 at a time, so she did 5 sets of 3.

Iroh did 6 the first time, but he could only do 4 the next time and then 3 after that.

"I used to be able to do 15 easy."

"You'll get it back, provided you stop eating so much takeout."

Iroh blushed. "Yeah, June's been on my case about that too."

Zuko and Iroh could live off fried noodles and roasted pork. Azula preferred a greener diet.

* * *

Suki watched Azula doing pull ups. She knew she couldn't do any. _How is she so strong?_ Her shoulders were well shaped, and her traps showed their definition as she pulled herself up and down. Azula's hair was in a topknot, perfect for keeping her hair off her neck.

She didn't realize it, but her legs were running faster than the pace Ty Lee had set for it.

This gym had smart treadmills. It adjusted for the work you were actually doing and Suki blazed through her program with no complaints.

She didn't even notice until the machine said, "get ready to cool down."

"How?"

"You totally run faster when she's here," Ty Lee teased. "She's like your good luck charm."

Suki rolled her eyes.

Ty Lee looked around. "Her brother's pretty cute," even with the scar over his eye.

Unfortunately, it wasn't Azula who approached Suki, but it was Zuko.

"Do you workout a lot?" he asked her with a sheepish grin.

"What?"

"I've only been here twice, and both times you and your friend were running."

"Oh, Ty Lee and I started running in college, and we kept it up."

"I'm Zuko," he told her.

"Suki. Did you just move here?"

"That obvious? I'm from New York. My sister and I came to work for our uncle." He runs Fire Nation Industries, now that Ozai's in jail for DUI manslaughter. He killed a group of monks leaving a peace conference after drinking a fifth of gin. He had been drunk and angry ever since Ursa left him for her high school sweetheart, Ikem.

"What does he do?"

"He runs Fire Nation Industries. What do you do?"

"I work for Avatar Defense Co, private security."

She's the hottest security guard I've ever seen. "Cool."

"Are you doing anything this weekend?"

Before Suki could politely decline, Ty Lee came with to the rescue.

"Who's your friend?"

"This is Zuko. He and his sister just moved here from New York."

"Oh how nice. We should show them around."

"What?" both of them said.

"We went to USC, so we know all the good hangouts. Why don't they join us at the Jasmine Dragon on Friday?"

"That sounds like fun," Zuko said. Hopefully, he could get to know Suki better.

"Suki, you said you'd help me find a birthday present for Sokka."

"Oh I did. We have to go."

"What time should we meet?"

"We'll get there at 10."

Suki and Ty Lee headed for the locker room.

"What did you do that for?"

"What get you out of a date you didn't want to go on?"

"No, telling him to bring his sister."

"His sister is the hottie you've been eyeballing all week. Better get it while it's hot!"

"I'm telling Sokka!"

Azula was baffled by Zuko's offer. "So you want to bring me with you while you hit on a girl who is gay?"

"She's not gay!"

"$50 says I get a date with her before you do."

"You're on!" Now it will get interesting.

Friday

Ty Lee wouldn't stop teasing Suki about tonight. "You should wear your sexy underwear," Ty Lee told her during work.

"Ty, not at work!"

"Oh come on. If she sees you in that black lacy thong …"

Her boss came up behind her.

"I'm sure this is relevant to securing our clients," he hissed. Chin was not exactly the nicest boss. There's a reason he's nicknamed Chin the Conqueror.

"Going away now!" Ty Lee ran for it.

Suki tried to explain.

"Don't. Just get your work done, then you wear whatever underwear you want!"

Suki looked down at her desk. Damn!

Azula was not happy. She was supposed to be doing the marketing for a new Dragon Fireworks design, and it failed the safety test for a third time. She did not like failure, especially not three times in a row

"Why doesn't anything in the engineering department ever go right?"

Zuko had given her the update. "Ozai decided to put lower costs ahead of safety and two years later, here we are."

"How long will it take to fix?"

"Um …"

"Is there any point in trying to sell these fireworks by this summer?"

"They might be done for the fourth of July. I don't know if they'll be done for the summer solstice."

"Alright. I'll start pushing last year's fireworks, and let me know if this year will yield anything new."

Fire Nation Industries did fireworks for celebrations all over the world. They were the best because they refused to be anything lower than #1. Ozai made a lot of profits during his tenure, but he did not leave the company in a good place when it came to adhering to federal law.

Ozai was lucky that he went down for manslaughter. If the Feds had investigated him instead, he'd likely be facing twice as much time for tax evasion, money laundering, embezzlement, deceptive trade practices, and possibly fraud for misrepresenting the safety of the fireworks they had produced in that time.

Once Iroh learned of his brother's tactics, he had to pull whatever was left in their stockpile and change the manufacturing practices. Zuko was still trying to get their products to properly work. Apparently, Ozai had not been doing the mandatory safety tests. Instead, he just faked the paperwork.

At the gym, Azula was doing her deadlifts. Suki's face flushed when she saw Azula lock out the weight. How is her butt so perfect?

Ty Lee just took a video for her. "It will last longer."

Suki didn't even notice the teasing.

Azula picked that spot to lift just to catch Suki's eye. She knew how to get a girl's attention, and she wanted to see if she could get that date tonight and the $50.

Zuko focused on his back today, doing pullovers, rows, chin-ups and bicep curls. He was hoping to get a good pump for tonight. Azula didn't know what she was talking about. No way was Suki gay. He smiled warmly as he held the weight.

Azula only rolled her eyes. The weight was too heavy for him and it showed. After her deadlifts, she did front squats, holding the bar in a clean grip as she slowly lowered herself down and exploded upward. This move put more emphasis on her quads than the traditional back squat.

She finished with calf exercises and then went into the locker room to get her stuff. She saw Suki as she was tying her shoes.

"You look good," Azula said to the point.

"What?" Suki flushed. She's talking to me?

"Your running form, it looks good."

"Oh thanks. I'm Suki."

"Azula, I take it you're the cutie that caused my brother to make a fool of himself the other day.

Suki laughed. "Yeah, it was a little awkward."

"Well, hopefully tonight will be fun," Azula winked as she left.

Ty Lee saw the end of the exchange. "Get it girl!"

* * *

When Sokka came to pick up Ty Lee and Suki, he knew the girls would still be getting ready. He really wanted to raid their fridge before leaving.

He found some leftover pizza and started to eat it. "Yum, bacon and mushroom!"

He and Suki dated freshman year, but they broke up over the summer. After avoiding each other for a semester, they agreed to become friends again, and it was during their junior year that he started to like Ty Lee.

Normally, he just would have gone for it, but she was sort of dating this guy, and he wasn't sure how Suki would feel about it. Eventually, Suki just told him to ask her out. "It's annoying watching you two pine for each other!"

He blushed at that and asked Ty Lee to go to a movie with him. They'd been together ever since.

"I'm not wearing that!" Suki complained.

Ty Lee was trying to get her into some booty shorts. "You know she'll love it!"

Suki did not want to bring any attention to her ass. "It's already too big. I don't need…"

"It is not too big!" She clearly had a badonkadonk, but guys (and some girls) are totally into that.

Suki wished her butt was smaller and firmer like Zuko's sister's, Oh she could just grab on to that and …

Ty Lee shoved a skirt in her face. "Wear this."

"It's short!"

"And your legs are hot."

"They are not."

"Sokka, what do you think of Suki's legs?"

He came into the room with pizza in his mouth. "They're pretty hot."

"That's my pizza," Suki complained.

"We can get another one later."

She rolled her eyes. He's such a food whore! "I don't know what to wear," and she didn't trust Ty Lee's judgment.

Sokka wiped off his hands before grabbing Suki's little green dress from the closet. "Wear this. Trust me, if she's into girl's, she'll react when she sees you in this dress."

Ty Lee grinned. "We'll be ready in ten minutes."

They got to the bar. Sokka was looking for a parking space while Ty Lee went to get them a good table.

Zuko and Azula went into the bar. "We're going to be late."

"It's just drinking. It's not a date," she told him.

"It will be," Zuko told her.

"Yeah for me," Azula retorted. She looked around. "There's Suki's friend."

They went to sit down.

"Hey Zuko."

Azula introduced herself to Ty Lee. "So what do you do?"

"Suki and I work for Avatar Defense Co."

"You do private defense?" She seemed too bubbly for that!

"You know what it is?"

"I think my uncle's used the service a couple of times," during my father's trial.

"Oh cool."

Suki came back with a pitcher of beer and some cups. "Hey Suki," Zuko said warmly.

"Hi Zuko," she said weakly.

Azula smirked when she saw Suki's dress. It was greyish green, like her eyes, and hugged her body just right, showing off her sizable chest. Azula could feel the desire pooling inside of her.

"Their uncle uses our company sometimes," Ty Lee added to the conversation

"Really, who is he?"

"Iroh Huo."

Sokka finally got there. "Some jerk with a Mercades couldn't park for shit. He took up two spaces."

"That jerk is my brother," Azula told him.

Zuko frowned. He didn't think he parked that badly.

"It's not his fault. He's developmentally disabled."

"I am NOT!" he yelled at her.

"See what I mean."

"Sokka, try to be nice," Ty Lee said.

"Why?" he grumbled.

Ty Lee poured the beers. Sokka quickly took one to his lips.

A basketball game was on. Sokka was a Lakers fan and of course, Zuko was a Knicks fan.

Sokka snorted. "It could be worse. He could be a Celtics fan."

"EW!" Zuko retorted.

The boys started to talk sports.

"Have you been lifting long?" Suki asked Azula.

"Two years."

"You look like you're really good at it."

"She looks a lot," Ty Lee added.

Suki kicked her under the table.

"My ex had weights in his garage. I started there."

"You like boys," Ty Lee said, not that judgmentally since she had a boyfriend.

"I'm more concerned with what's on the inside," Azula said casually as she looked Suki up and down.

The girl flushed.

"What about you?" Azula asked Suki as she poured another beer. "What do you like?"

She choked instead of answering.

"She's a total lesbo," Ty Lee answered for her.

Suki meant to kick Ty Lee but this time she kicked Sokka.

"Ow!"

"That was for her," Suki said unrepentantly.

"Well, maybe we could do something just us like get a coffee or," roll around in my bed.

"I'd like that," Suki finally said.

After the bar, they went to get pizza at a place down the street. Azula wanted the truffle pizza, so Suki decided to share one with her.

"I thought you didn't like truffles," Ty Lee told her. She and Sokka were sharing a meat lover's.

Shut up! "I'll try anything once," Suki retorted.

"Azula will fuck anything that moves," Zuko said drunkenly.

Sokka laughed. "Man you're tanked."

"I'll drive Captain Stupid home," Azula said snidely.

Suki would be lying if she said she hadn't thought about Azula taking her in that gym shower.

The pizza came and Suki was pleasantly surprised with how well it came out. She couldn't really taste the truffle, but the arugula and prosciutto on top were well appreciated.

Azula seldom ate pizza, but this was nice. It was light, crisp, and refined.

Zuko and Sokka were stuffing their faces. Ty Lee only wanted one slice, which might be all she gets with Sokka holding the box.

"When did you want to get coffee?" Suki asked Azula.

"How about tomorrow?"

Suki went to throw away the box, but she was a little woozy coming back. Azula slipped her arms around her, her firm body holding up Suki's. "I got you," she said breathlessly into her ear.

Suki turned bright pink.

They left the restaurant and then headed home.

"You may as well pay me now Zuzu."

"Stop calling me that!"

"She's gay, and we're getting coffee tomorrow."

"What?"

"You missed it because you and your new boyfriend were talking basketball statistics."

He grunted. "I'll pay up if you can get her to go to dinner with you." Azula always lies, but he somehow knew she wasn't lying about this.

"Whatever. The money's as good as mine!"

* * *

Suki took a hot shower before going to bed. She needed to come down from the alcohol a bit before going to sleep. As she rubbed soap over her body, she couldn't help but think about how good it felt to have Azula hold her.

The girl's breasts had been pressed against her back and her strong arms, held Suki close. She could imagine the girl pressed up against her right now, her strong arms going over the front of Suki and right between her legs. She moaned as her fingers went in and out of her.

She didn't hear the knocking on the door. Instead, she kept going, plunging in herself again and again until she let out a shriek as she came.

"Suki, I know you're in the shower and all, but I really have to pee!" Sokka complained.

Suki got out of the shower and left without another word. She dried off and collapsed in her bed. Now, she was ready to sleep.

* * *

Saturday

Azula went with a simple red sweater and black jeans. She had her hair up as usual.

"That's what you're wearing?" Zuko thought she looked underdressed.

"It's just coffee. I'm sure I'll wear something more tantalizing on our first full date."

She drove to Stories and Poets and parked the car in the lot before coming to the front of the coffee house.

This place was supposed to be good.

Azula got inside to a trio playing jazz music, the smell of beignets filled the air, and people left and right had fresh brewed coffee.

She saw a hand waiving at her, and Suki was on the second floor. Azula went up the stairs to see her holding their table.

"You said you liked espresso, so I got you one and I thought we could share this beignet."

_I might need one for myself, but I'll share anything with you_. "Sure, thanks."

Azula smiled as she sat down. The beignet looked delicious. She broke off a piece and put it into her mouth; Suki focused on her blood red lipstick.

"How is it?"

"This is great. I haven't had a beignet since New Orleans."

"The owners are a couple from the French Quarter. They even import the coffee from Louisiana."

"All they need to do is start making po boys, and I'll be in heaven."

"I'll gain 20 pounds," Suki muttered.

"Oh hush, you look fabulous."

"You should talk. You look amazing." That sweater is hugging her chest just right. Her breasts were not big, but they were medium and on her small frame, they looked pretty nice.

"My ex thought I looked too masculine, so I dumped him."

"He must have been blind."

"I think he was just insecure since he thought he'd get jacked from lifting, but the results were slow for him. He thought he'd be Arnold in two months."

"I only started running to avoid the freshman 15."

"I'm glad you stuck with it, else I wouldn't have met you."

Suki got a text from Ty Lee. She ignored it. "Ty needs to stop being so nosy."

"I'm amazed you can put up with her so much, at work, at home, at the bar."

"I love her, but she's totally crazy."

"Her boyfriend sounds like he was made for her." He never shut up.

"He's my ex," Suki laughed.

"I thought you were …"

"That's why he's my ex."

"That must be the worst. You think your ex is gone and then he's back in your life, indefinitely."

"I actually told them to start dating because I couldn't watch them pining for each other anymore."

"My best friend from home used to date my brother. They were juvenile about it. They'd have to kiss everywhere on top of everything, but when they thought, they wanted to tell you every detail so you could pick a winner, like I cared at all."

"I raise you Ty Lee and Sokka squabbling. No matter what it's about, they give up to go fuck ten minutes later, and then you get to hear that. I swear she sounds like a dog that's tail got stuck in the door during sex."

Azula started guffawing. "Why don't they live together?"

"She doesn't want to move in with him unless he puts a ring on it. She doesn't want to break up and find herself with nowhere to live."

"That's surprisingly astute of her."

"Tell me about it. Whom do you live with?"

"Right now, I'm at my Uncle's house. I want to find my own place, but I didn't have much time to look before I moved here, and I didn't want to commit before I could see a place."

"I'll let you know if I hear anything opening up near me."

"That would be great."

They finished the coffee and the beignet quickly. Azula didn't want the date to end. "Did you want to make dinner together tonight?"

"That sounds great."

"I think I need to go grocery shopping to make this happen."

"Why don't we go to the store and then my place?"

Azula had a slightly sinister grin. "I like."

* * *

They got to the market and Azula wanted to make something healthy but delicious. She saw that the broccoli was on sale and grabbed a crown. She grabbed scallions, garlic, and she debated tofu before deciding that was too much for the first date. She saw pork loin and grabbed that instead.

Suki got some yogurt, chips, cereal, juice and bagels. She saw Azula's basket and remarked, "You're so healthy."

"I started eating differently after I started lifting, wanted to get the best results."

"I need to run because of the way I eat. Ty Lee and I get too much takeout."

They paid separately and then Azula drove them to Suki's apartment. Suki had a space, well she and Ty Lee had a space, but they didn't have a car, so they never used it, other than Sokka when he was staying over.

"This looks like a nice building."

"It is, and they're putting a gym in it. It should open in a couple of months."

"I won't see you at the gym anymore."

"You could just work out here, shower upstairs," she said. _Oh my god. I just said that, could I sound any more desperate._

Azula laughed and stole a kiss. Suki's lips were soft and her movements were gentle. Azula was rougher, taking command of the kiss. "Only if you join me," she said as she broke away.

Suki's heart was pounding as they got the food upstairs.

"Good you bought food!" Ty Lee said. "I'm so hungry."

"Why didn't you go grocery shopping? You've been here all day."

"Well, Sokka and I had a late morning and then he had to go do something and I fell back asleep. Oh hi Azula." She just noticed the girl coming in from behind Suki.

"Hi Ty Lee." Hopefully, she and Sokka go out later. I want Suki to myself.

It wouldn't be dinnertime for a while, but Azula wanted to clean the vegetables first, so they could dry before she cooked them. She made a diluted vinegar bath and soaked the broccoli and carrots in it.

"Do you have a vegetable brush?" Azula questioned.

"A what?" Ty Lee asked her.

"For the mushrooms."

"Uh, we don't really have stuff for cooking," Suki admitted. "We got a wok," that we don't know how to use, "and some soy sauce."

"I'll figure it out."

Azula took out the vegetables of the water and put them on paper towels to dry them.

She then went to make a marinade for the pork using soy sauce, brown sugar, vinegar, garlic powder, black pepper, and some sriracha.

"She's hot, and she cooks for you," Ty Lee giggled.

Suki grinned. "I know, and Sokka just eats your food."

Ty Lee rolled her eyes.

* * *

An hour later, Azula was cooking dinner while Suki helped, which meant she watched affectionately.

"How did you learn to cook?"

"My mom left home when I was nine. My father decided drinking was better than parenting, so it was usually just Zuko and me. He can't cook for shit, so I had to learn." He still burns everything, even frozen pizza.

"Well, it smells delicious," Suki said as she leaned over Azula's shoulder.

Azula turned around for a kiss and Suki moaned into it. Azula's hands were small but hot like pokers and they roamed Suki's back before settling for her perfect ass. She grabbed it and started to squeeze, causing Suki to jut her hips forward and she started to fall onto the smaller girl.

Pleased with Suki's loss of control, Azula started to use her thigh to generate friction, eliciting throaty gasps from the girl's mouth. Azula broke the kiss to suck on her throat. Damn, Suki smelled really good right now.

Azula pinned her to the aisle and her hand started to make it's way up Suki's shirt before the door started to open. Reluctantly, Suki pulled away and lowered her shirt.

It was Sokka and Zuko?

Zuko smiled when he saw Suki, but then he realized that Azula's lipstick was all over Suki's mouth and neck. Azula won, Damn!

"Oh that smells good," Sokka commented.

Azula rolled her eyes, even more third wheels.

Ty Lee kissed Sokka. "She brings food over instead of just eating ours."

"I brought beer last week."

"That you drank," Suki muttered under her breath.

"Do you have any wine?" Azula asked her.

Ty Lee laughed. "What do you think this is, a bistro?"

"I think I have some rum," Suki told her.

Please tell me it's not Bacardi. "Okay."

It was parrot bay mango. _What the fuck?_

"It was from an office party. I pinched it okay."

Azula looked for mixers and only saw oj and sprite. "This will be the girliest drink I ever made."

They enjoyed their fruity cocktails and stir fry in the kitchen. The others were in the living room, arguing over what to watch on tv.

Normally, this would be Ty Lee and Sokka arguing between Project Runway and basketball, but now it's Zuko and Sokka debating college basketball vs. NBA.

"College is way better."

"But the NBA is like College all stars with some other people."

Ty Lee put on Project Runway while they argued.

Suki devoured the food. "I don't remember the last time someone made me vegetables," and they were never this good.

"If you come to Casa Huo, you'll get a lot of them." Zuko usually just asks where's the pizza?

"Maybe I will come over."

"Maybe I'll lock out my uncle."

Suki put away the leftovers and did the dishes. Then she said, "we should get dessert."

"Good idea." Azula pounced, pushing Suki against the fridge as she claimed her lips in a bruising kiss.

Suki had been thinking ice cream, but this was good too! Suki wrapped her arms around Azula's neck, and the smaller girl carried her to bed.

Lemons

They quickly fell onto Suki's bed. Azula was on top, kissing and sucking Suki's sweet flesh at every opportunity.

"Oh Azula," Suki breathed softly as Azula put her senses into overdrive.

She cupped one of Suki's breasts and gently squeezed. "Do you like this?" Azula pinched her nipple before she could answer.

"Hmm!"

Azula grinned devilishly as she pinched the other one.

Wanting to be on top, Suki flipped Azula over, using a takedown move she had gotten in her self-defense class in high school. She straddled the smaller girl and took off her shirt.

HOT! Azula reached up, cupping Suki's breasts through her bra and continued to knead them.

Soft moans filled the room as Azula toyed with Suki's delicate flesh. "Lower!" Suki begged.

Azula's hands went down her stomach, teasing her belly button before reaching her hips. "Is here good?"

"LOWER!"

Azula cupped her ass. "I think this is just right." She started to knead the cheeks, making Suki purr loudly before unzipping her pants. She started to pull them down Suki's thighs, leaving her in just her bra and thong.

"No fair. You're still dressed."

"You didn't take them off," Azula leaned back with a cocky grin and Suki pounced. She yanked off Azula's sweater and took off her jeans, leaving her in a bra and boy shorts.

Her body looked amazing, every muscle popped. Their lips pressed together, and they fumbled out of their underwear.

"When I first saw you at the gym, I couldn't help but wonder how firm your butt is."

Azula laughed. "Does it pass inspection?"

Suki squeezed it. "Oh it's so hot." It was muscular, but it had just a hint of fat, so it was nice and round.

"I want you to ride my face," Azula said a she rolled on her back.

"Only if you open your legs, so I can return the favor."

Suki lowered herself onto Azula's awaiting tongue; how is it so hot? She leaned forward and buried her mouth in between Azula's legs.

They moaned against each other as they licked and sucked eagerly. It was an unannounced competition. Who could make the other girl reach her apex first.

Azula was determined to make Suki lose it first. She worked a finger inside her wetness and began to pump it.

Suki returned in kind just to feel a hot tongue on her clitoris. "OH FUCK!"

Azula added a second finger, and she was getting an enthusiastic reaction as Suki bucked against her face. Azula was winning and she knew just the thing to get Suki over the edge. She gave the girl a harsh slap on the bottom, eliciting a loud moan before switching cheeks. The stinging from her slaps felt good as the pain faded. It wasn't long before Suki came, and Azula kept licking until she was clean again.

Suki rolled of Azula and lied on her back. She needed to catch her breath. Then, she would finish Azula off.

* * *

The television was loud, drowning out the wails of love that came through Suki's door.

Ty Lee could hardly complain. Her roommate hadn't gotten any in months, and it sounded like she had someone to take care of her needs.

Of course Zuko had to listen to Azula fuck the girl he liked. They would have watched basketball at Sokka's apartment, but his roommate didn't pay the cable bill (again!) and it got shut off. Sokka paid it last month, so he refused to pay on principle.

Ty Lee turned down the television once Suki's door opened. She and Azula left her room in towels and headed for the shower.

"Woohoo!" Ty Lee whistled at them, causing the boys to turn around, where they saw Azula's haughty grin as she turned to shut the door behind them.

"I can't believe her sometimes," Suki muttered.

"I guess it's nice that someone's rooting for you?"

Suki turned on the shower water and got her bottle of soap. It was lavender and violet scented. She eagerly washed Azula's toned frame, rubbing her hands all over the girl's back and chest before making her way down to the girl's stomach.

"If they weren't still here, I'd fuck you on that couch after this," Azula said cockily as she returned the favor.

The two girls traded kisses as they washed each other and then they left the bathroom to get dressed again.

They came out to the living room smelling delicious and still with wet hair. Suki sat on Azula's lap, and the two girls snuggled on the love seat. They were a perfect fit. Suki was sweet and effeminate. Azula was more bitter and androgynous. It was no wonder they were drawn to the other.


End file.
